Breadwinners Thrill Extreme
Breadwinners Thrill Extreme is a Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster similar to California Screamin At Disney's California Adventure located in the Nickelodeon area of the park at [[Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)|'Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee']] and Universal's Islands of Adventure Philadelphia.Opened on first at [[Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)|'Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee']]' '''on' July 12 2000 as 'The Speed Of Slime,'it was one of the park's original rides,Its top speed of 65 miles per hour (108 km/h) makes it the fastest ride at any Universal park in approximately two seconds and reaches a top speed of 68 mph (108 km/h). Riders experience threre inversions throughout the course of the 3,800-foot-long (1,200 m) ride. The roller coaster temporarily closed on November 8, 2015, for a major refurbishment/retheme,reopening to the public on July 3, 2016 as '''Breadwinners Thrill Extreme. History With The success of Universal Studios Tennessee,'''Universal Began work on Phase 2 their second park it was decided that one area of the future park would be themed after Nickelodeon with the idea of a boardwalk-themed launched roller coaster was designed by Ingenieur Büro Stengel GmbH and was built by Intamin,It was named '''The Speed Of Slime and its was originaly painted Orange with Light Green tunnels Its highest point is 132 feet (37 m) followed by a 108-foot (33 m) drop. Though built of steel, the structure as designed visually mimics the features of a wooden coaster.This coaster had some distinctive features. It uses linear induction motors to launch the train up the first hill, replacing the traditional lift hill chain.This coaster is one of Universal's fastest attractions, accelerating guests from zero to 65 miles per hour (106 km/h) in four seconds at the launch.This attraction offeres both Universal Express Pass and Single Rider entrances. in 2000 [[Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)|'Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee']]' '''officially opened to the public, with The Speed Of Slime being one of its debut attractions. On September 14, 2015, Universal announced that the coaster would undergo major enhancement and refurbishment work and a retheme. The ride closed on November 8, 2015, and re-opened to the public on Jully 3, 2016 after a few days of technical rehearsals and renamed as '''Breadwinners Thrill Extreme' with new trains,new onboard audio,the Coatser was repanited and retracked with Blue surports Red track and new Green/Yellow tunnels and with a new queue. Info Speed Of Slime (2000-2015) TBA. Breadwinners Thrill Extreme Experience (2016–present) The story line revolved around The Pizza Loard has kidnaped The Pizzawinners and aslo has stolen the Breadwinners new Mark IV Rocket Van as the Breadwinners invite the audience to give chase on a High Speed Rollercoaster Chase though Nickeloddeon Slime City. Speed Of Slime Experience (2000-2015) Queue TBA. Ride TBA. Breadwinners Thrill Extreme Experience (2016–present) Queue TBA. Preshow ''' '''TBA.. Ride TBA. South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Halloween Adventure (HHN Overlay) Every Halloween Horror Nights from September-November since 2005 Universal closed the coaster to regular Guests during the day the ride was quickly redressed with a Halloween South Park theme for the people visiting Halloween Horror Nights. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon attractions Category:Breadwinners Category:Rollercoasters Category:Viacom